Blood: Pure and Tainted
by Serena Black
Summary: What if Harry is not the only one who can kill Lord Voldemort? What if a girl named Jamie, who has the power to kill the dark lord who is also the granddaughter of Dumbledore. Well Harry and Jamie work together or will she turn....Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

**Blood: Pure and Tainted**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is all J.K. Rolling doing. I do own Jamie Lupin-Black and the future baby Weasley.

Rating: PG:13

Author: Serena Black

Summary: Jamie Lupin-Black has the power to help Harry kill Lord Voldemort but will she since she is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. She is also the grandaughter of Albus Dumbledore. Will Jamie help in destoring her father and the dark side or will she become the next heir to the Slytherin throne and the next dark lord?

I would like to thank my beta ceez for proof reading my chapters.

Chapter 1 (Jamie's POV)

My name is Jamie. I'm 18 years old and have just left Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; you see I'm a witch and one powerful one at that. I have the blood of Gryffindor and the blood of Slytherin running through my system. I have long brown hair and midnight blue eyes. When I was two weeks old, I was taken into the home of Sirius Black and his husband Remus Lupin, and I've lived with them ever since.

During my time at Hogwarts I found out that my mum had died during labour and that the memories of the sight were blocked when I was a week old. I was grateful that I was told the truth but I couldn't believe that my birth father is none other than Lord Voldemort; he wasn't even there when I came into this world.

The man who told me all this was my grandfather, who as it turns out to be, is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

I'm in the Order of the Phoenix along with my boyfriend Charlie Weasley, he has always been there for me during the rough times in my life. Joining the order meant that I agreed to fight against my father and even destroy myself if it comes doun to it. I love my dads very much and even though we are not blood related, they are still my parents to me. Together we're been through so much and I don't know what I would do if they weren't in my life.

I thought that I was safe from Lord Voldemort but I was wrong. When he came back to power, he found out that I was still alive and hadn't died like my mother. During the Christmas holidays in my last year at school, he came into my dream and said that he wanted me back in his life. I didn't know what to do, I was sacred of him; I knew that all he wanted were my powers.

After the dream invasion, I went straight to my grandfather and told him everything that was said. I didn't go home for Christmas as I was safer at Hogwarts where nobody could kidnap me. Dumbledore said that I should go and visit him but not to let anything out about the Order - not like I would. Therefore, I did; I apparated to Riddle Manor where he was waiting for me. He wanted me to go so that I could find things out which were to do about the war and ways that Harry can use to kill Lord Voldemort without having to resort to using the killing curse. Maybe, if I'm luckier I could find his weakness that I could use to kill my birth father.

That was my downfall, Lord Voldemort didn't want me back as his daughter, I just reminded him of his Gryffindor wife, my mother. All he wanted me for was to be his weapon against the light side. I was put under the Imperius curse from the moment I entered the room to where he held his Death Eater meeting,

At first I didn't know what was happening, but I broke though the curse before he knew what I did. Nobody is strong enough to fight their way free when the curse is first put on them. So I had to play along with him. He told me lies about everything that my grandfather told me. When he finished I was sent back to school, where I told Dumbledore everything.

So When I finished school I went straight to Riddle Manor, but before I left there, Dumbledore and I explained everything to my parents and Charlie, so that they knew what was going on. I found it odd that they didn't talk my grandfather out of it, that it wasn't safe for me there, away from them. None of the other Order members knew about this. Well, except for Snape after all he was a spy for the Order and the light side.

I spent most of the 1st week being training with Lord Voldemort himself, teaching me to use my powers for the dark side. But he still under the impression that I was under the Imperius curse.

That was when it happened, my Slytherin powers were getting out of control, and instead of me controlling them, they were controlling me. It was the second time that had occurred and last time I had Charlie to help me out of them.

All my views changed in one second, I believed in everything that my father said and I turned my hate towards the light side and towards my grandfather; the dark side had become my ally.

Please review


	2. chapter 2

**Blood: Pure and Tainted**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is all J.K. Rolling doing. I do own Jamie Lupin-Black and the future baby Weasley.

Rating: PG:13

Author: Serena Black

Summary: Jamie Lupin-Black has the power to help Harry kill Lord Voldemort but will she since she is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. She is also the grandaughter of Albus Dumbledore. Will Jamie help in destoring her father and the dark side or will she become the next heir to the Slytherin throne and the next dark lord?

Thanks to ceez for proof reading this chapter.

Sorry that it took to long to post.

Now on with the story, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2(Jamie's POV)

It was the second week of my time spent with Lord Voldemort and I was sitting on the grass in the field where past battles had been fought. I revceived a letter from my grandfather to meet on the fields because he wanted to talk to me and evn take me back home where I belong. I had two death eaters in the background waiting to get me out of there if anything happened.

I had stopped writing to Charlie, to my parents and to my grandfather altogether. I even spent my 18th birthday with the dark lord, I was never aloud to call him Father, I had to call him Master like all the other death eaters.

I was wearing my favourite blue jeans with a gold lion on the right leg and a red short sleeve top. I felt comfortable in my clothes much to Lord Voldemort displeasure.

I didn't know what was going on inside of me but I did know was that I had a never-ending battle between good and evil and at the moment evil was winning.

It was coming up to 12 o'clock and my never-ending battle was not getting any better. My grandfather was late and normally he was always on time. Ten minutes later, he arrived along with the others including my parents and Charlie.

"Sorry we're late," Dumbledore said.

I looked up to see the twinkle in his eye.

"It's Ok, you don't have to apologize." I replied.

My dark powers were getting the better of me again and this time I couldn't control them. I didn't know what was going on in my mind.

"I can't take training with you anymore." I said.

Before I continued I gained some control so over my magic. "If I do then I will lose all control over my magic and lose myself at the same time."

I was still sitting on the ground. Holding back the tears.

"Jamie, what are you talking about?" Harry asked and he slowly walked over to me.

"Harry stay back. Please, don't came anywhere near me."

I don't mean to hurt him but it was only thing I could do to keep him away so that my magic won't hurt him. Tears were running down my face as I said those words.

"Harry, she doesn't mean it, so don't get upset about it," Sirius whispered to Harry.

Everyone stayed back. The only person who came over to me was Charlie; he must have known that I wouldn't hurt him and that he was safe to be near me. He sat next to me on the ground and placed an arm around my shoulders, the warmth helped me relax a little.

I began to take control over my magic, However it didn't get anywhere because the two death eaters came over to where we were. They came to take me back to Riddle Manor.

One of them pulled Charlie away from me while the other put me under the Imperius curse again. They didn't know that it was pointless to perform the Imperius on me. I'm too strong and I'll fight it no matter what.

They pulled me up so that I was standing before they apparated. I can't explain how, but my powers had gotten the best of me again and I accidentally killed them.

It scared mw what I was capable of. Only parents, my granfather and Charlie knew what I was going through because they went through it with me when I was in my fifth year at school.

The last thing I saw was the shocked expressions on the faces of my friends and I was completely surrounded by Black.

Please could you review and tell me how it was. Thanks Mel


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood: Pure and Tainted**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is all J.K. Rolling doing. I do own Jamie Lupin-Black and the future baby Weasley.

Rating: PG:13

Author: Serena Black

Summary: Jamie Lupin-Black has the power to help Harry kill Lord Voldemort but will she since she is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. She is also the grandaughter of Albus Dumbledore. Will Jamie help in destoring her father and the dark side or will she become the next heir to the Slytherin throne and the next dark lord?

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you all like this next chapter. Sorry if I missed spelled some words.

Chapter 3(Normal POV)

After Jamie callapsed to the floor, no one moved from where they stood, they couldn't believe what she just did but then again nobody apart from Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Charlie because they went through it with Jamie before but the killing bit was new to them too.

It was Dumbledore, who went over to his granddaughter and picked her up into his arms. He didn't want to lose Jamie, not after he had all ready lost his own daughter. Charlie ran over to them and took his girlfriend from Dumbledore so that he could hold her in his arms, with all the dark magic that surrounds her, Charlie was the only person who wouldn't get hurt.

"We need to get back to the Manor before Lord Voldemort comes looking for her." He said holding back the tears that would be realised any minute now. Sirius activated the portal key and everyone was then transported back to Black Manor.

In the hall of Black Manor, Charlie took Jamie straight up stairs to her room, he laid her on the bed while Dumbledore flooed Madam Pomfery to come over. Charlie stayed by her side the whole time except when Madam Pomfery came to examined her. The rest of the group went into the dinning room; they didn't know what was going on with Jamie.

"Everything is in good order with her, if she stays how she is now," Madam Pomfery explained, when Charlie, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore were finally allowed back in the room. "Then her powers will be easier to control when she finally wakes up." She paused before saying, "There is something else that you all need to know as well."

"What is it?" Charlie asked, wanting to know everything that was to do with Jamie, who was now lying under the cover sleeping like an angel.

"Jamie is three weeks pregnant." The four men didn't know what to say, Charlie realised he was going to be a father, Sirius and Remus were going to be grandparents and Dumbledore was going to be a great-grandfather.

Downstairs

Ten minutes later after being told that Jamie was pregnant, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfery, Sirius and Remus walked back down stairs to tell everyone the good news, while Charlie stayed with Jamie. The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Mad-eye Moody were in the dinner hall having some lunch because the kids were hungry.

"How is Jamie?" Mrs Weasley asked when they first entered the room.

"She is fine but she is laying in a coma at the minute." Madam Pomfery answered. "Nobody should not try and woke her up, let her come back to us on her own." And then she said. "And there is some good news too about Jamie."

"Jamie is three weeks pregnant." Remus said. Dumbledore kept quiet the whole time, which is not like him at all.

"That's great, but in a coma isn't that going to complicate things a little." Mrs Weasley asked being the only one in the room who still remembers the birth and pregnancy of her seven children.

"No, every couple days when I come and check up on her, I'll be magically give the baby the nutrients that it would need to develop and grow until she wakes up." Madam Pomfery answered the question. The whole room was happy; they all knew that Charlie is the father and that he loves Jamie very much.

2 Weeks Later

Jamie was still laying in her coma which has been doing her some good, it also helps her body get control over the Slytherin powers within her. The baby was developing normally; Madam Pomfery gave the baby nutrients, which was done magically so that the baby can still, grow and develop normally. Charlie never left her bedside except for the night before Jamie woke up. Remus and Sirius tired to get Charlie to get some rest and something to eat, which they finally did.

The whole two weeks they never got the chance to have some alone time with their daughter. Dumbledore didn't show up that often except for meetings and everyone could see how he felt. He loved the girl more than anything just like he loved his daughter. There is only one reason why, and that was because he still felt angry and guilty at the same time for sending her to Lord Voldemort, and on top of losing control over her Slytherin power; she's pregnant.

Once Charlie was tucked away in his own bed after taking a sleeping potion that he's mother gave him, Remus and Sirius got their alone time with Jamie. They got the chance to talk to her even through she couldn't answer them. The talk was about how scared they were when she never wrote to them, that they won't let anything happen to her again and that she would never see Lord Voldemort again even if she has to help Harry kill him or did it herself.

"I wonder where she is at this minute." Remus said to his husband.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere, where she can relax and forgetting about everything that has happened to her before she wakes up." Sirius answered, he was holding Jamie's hand.

"I hope she comes back to us soon, I miss her so much that she hasn't been around." Remus said in a whisper, he was also holding her left hand.

"I miss her too."

It was passed midnight when Sirius and Remus finally fell asleep on either side of Jamie who at the time had a smile playing across her face. If someone saw her now, they would think that she was only pretend to be asleep and so that she wouldn't have to answer any of there questions. Boy would they be wrong if they knew the truth about what is going on her head at that moment.

In hope you like it, please Review. Thanks Mel


End file.
